The Other Half
by Flames and Rain
Summary: A girl named indra who wanted to fight for her home land. Unfortunately her amry is dwindling drastically. She searches near and far to find a kingdom that is willing to give more soldiers to the fight. Finally she finds Enchancia. She approaches the kingdom joyously, finally filled with hope her mission will come to an end. When she gets there, she is greeted by her cousin Sofia.
1. Chapter 1

1,000 Years Ago

"OPEN UP THIS DOOR!" The guards screamed at me through the walls. That had made it exceedingly difficult to concentrate on the spell I was about to do. I stroked my long white beard. Being annoyed by the lack of success and stringy feel of my beard, I huffed and shot my arms down. I had to do this right now. The nightmare ends now.

I slowly inhaled through my nose and exhaled through my mouth. Try to find the inner peace, I thought to myself. I brought up both my arms now ready to do the spell. Screaming filled the outside of my house. Multiple men banged on the walls trying to find their way in. They wanted the stone heart. Or, that's what it would be called before I complete this spell. I sighed.

"Let this be the end of it. Let me be as I am. Please protect both amulets. And may the two converge in the end." My heart stopped for a moment. "Is this truly the best thing?" I quietly whispered to no one. Yes, I thought. It must be. I clenched my fist, tightening my fingers around my magic wand.

Suddenly a serge of energy blasted out from the tip of it. It shinned so brightly I had almost gone blind. Impulsively I closed my eyelids to shield myself from the pain. Still being able to see through my eyelids I noticed the light had dimmed for my saftey. I opened both, one at a time. I was speechless to see that the stone heart was being separated into two pieces. Both amulets were stunningly gorgeous and even more powerful, I bet. They looked fit for princesses. I felt a chill go down my back. They should be for princesses! Oh how could I have not done this a long time ago. While still dissociating the stone heart I yelled.

"Both amulets will protect two princesses and two kingdoms! A bond with the two holders will form, and so begins the restoration of a new, beautiful world! That will be their purpose!"

A crack behind me caught my attention. The men busted down my door.

"The heart!" One of them shouted.

"Now!" I said making the red and purple amulet disappear. The force of the transportation was so much it had knocked me off my feet. My body flew back and hit the wall. A man looked at me, his rage burned and it showed through his eyes. He stomped over to me. I flintched and dropped my wand as he plucked me up by my green robe. He now had me against the wall holding me up by my collar.

"Where are they old man!?" I lightly chuckled.

"You'll never get the stone heart. It's long gone now."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"Go ahead and look. You can search the entire world and your lousy excuse for men will not find it. Not even I know where they went." Air came out of his nose almost as if smoke comes out of a dragon. He growled loudly throwing me to the floor. I moaned and grabbed my rib cage. Something didn't feel right inside. My breathing became more and more tired. I looked up to see the man still glaring at me. His sneer deepened at the sight of me.

"Sir, what do we do now?" Said one of the men tentatively. I suppose they are not common with the feeling of failure.

"We will search the entire world until I get my hands on both amulets!" The man in charge had announced to his men.

"But...sir."

"But nothing! You do this more me or I'll have you executed the minute I sense any hesitation! Am I understood!?"

"Yes sir." Replied his team.

The man in charge headed out the door but before crossing the doorway he stopped.

"Burn this house down, and make sure this old man is dead." He looked back at me with a wicked smirk on his gace. I narrowed my eyes at him. Some man he is. They all walked out the door and tossed in a flaming touch. I saw it land on the couch. The fire just seemed to eat everything in sight. And soon it would engulf me as well.

I watched as the house I once thought to beautiful, now become my own destruction. The smoke from the fire built up and traveled my way. I could feel it entered my lungs. I'm doomed. My thoughts shifted to something surprisingly more important than my own life. How will I be remembered? As the stubborn old man who sent the world's hope away? As a weak, frail, incompetent, old man? No. My life will live on. In them.

"You can do it girls. I know you can." I slowly pushed out of my lungs breathing my last breath of air.


	2. Chapter 2

1,000 years in the future (real time)

Indra's POV:

My body was being tossed around, almost aggressivly. It is very hard to sleep with this old carriage rolling me around like dough. I blinked my eyes fiercely. I groaned and sat up. I guess I won't be getting any sleep tonight, again. I frowned and looked down at my hands. Sleeping. I had almost remembered something. Something very important. Like, a piece of my past that I am supposed to know. I furrowed my eyebrows irritated. The not knowing is killing me. Something shinned at the bottom of my eye.

I gazed down to my chest and saw my red ruby amulet surrounded by a gold perimeter. The moonlight made it look even more gorgeous than it normally was. My mom gave me that amulet just before I went into knight training. We didn't agree on a lot. She wanted me to be an over achiever. I guess I was..that just wasn't the life I wanted.

I sighed and looked down to my friend. She was a wolf. About, three years old. I ran my fringers over her knotted fur. I squinted my eyes focusing them on the beautiful colors. Their was gray, black, rust, cream. But what was really special about her was that she had hair. Almost human hair. It was a wavy walnut color with black tips. She was very beautiful. And even more when she was a cub. Venita yawned stretching out her paws. She faced me and blinked her eye's annoyed.

"Did you wake me up for nothing?"

"No. I just…I was afraid that the king we're visiting might say no to my offer."I outwardly replied. She furrowed the tuffs of fur above her eyes.

"Oh. Well if he says no, I could bite him in the butt." I giggled.

"No, no. We can't do that. If he says no…then I, actually I didn't think that far ahead." I undobtingly admited.

"You never do." Venita said smirking. I smiled at her wholeheartedly. I placed my hand on her shoulder, slowly stroking her fur. My smile deepened. She looked away awkwardly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"If he says no. Like the others. Will, will you stay with me?"

"Of course, I would never leave you. You're my very best friend."

"And you're mine." I said gazing into Venita's dark orange eyes. She frowned shifing her shoulders. Her look made me suspicious. She seemed distracted.

"Is their something wrong?" I said genuinely curious.

"No. I was just wondering. Will you ever have a mate? Like a, boyfriend?" I looked away nervously and blushed.

"I uhh, I don't know. Maybe one day. But not today. Why do you ask?" She pouted her thin black lips.

"Well. I just thought. Maybe we could make a family." I put my hands in my lap.

"It would be nice to have more close relatives in my life. But I…I don't have any parents so, that's out of the picture."

"We're two peas in a pod you and I." My mouth curved inwards.

"Yeah.." I said solemnly. As the silence sunk in my mind wandered. I say back laiying my body against the carriage wall. Closing my eyes I yawned without control. I lifted my hand up to my mouth trying to hide this from Venita. She turned her head to me.

"Indra, you really should be well rested for tomorrow. We wouldn't want you chatting with the king then falling asleep during conversation."

"I don't want that." Laying my body on my back, my head had hot my luggage behind me. That hurt like heck. I rubbed my hair and continued to fall asleep. Venita hopped over and put her paws on my stomach. She laid her head down on me and shut her eyes. Hmm. It was that easy for her to go to sleep. It should be for me too. Closing my eyes I slowly started to drift away.

A warm sensation hit my face, along with slimy liquid. I opened my eyes to see Venita on top of me.

"Ah!" I shouted.

"You really should get up earlier. We've entered the kingdom." I opened my eyes widley and jumped up. I pushed the window open and looked outside. It was so peaceful. The streets were filled with happy, joyful people. Unlike the kingdom I came from. My eyes became bigger as my heart had filled with hope. Just being in this place, this new, beautiful, fun place had gave me a strange feeling. Without taking my eyes off of the villagers I spoke.

"He's going to say yes Venita."

"Who? The king? How do you know?" She questioned. I turned my head to her excitingly.

"I just have this crazy feeling." Venita smiled at me.

"I suppose he will say yes. This isn't the first time your intuition was correct." I turned and looked back out the window. The villagers stared at me and my carriage. I shot my arm out and ferociously waved my hand.

"Hello! Hi!" I yelled joyfully. They smiled back at me invitingly. The black and red carriage shook and rumbled around.

"General Jhonathan." The coachman called out to me.

"Huh? Yes sir. What is it?"

"We will be stopping in the village soon so you may tidy up. Is their anything you would like me to get you while we are out?"

"Oh, no thank you sir!" I answered him quickly. I really didn't need anything but to wash my face and hair. I closed the window and sat impatiently bouncing my legs up and down.

"Oh Venita, this is going to be amazing!"

"Maybe for you, but no one is going to accept a wild wolf here."

"It's okay, if we go anywhere I'll bring you back something good."

"Thanks." She said greatfuly. I reached up and scratched Venita behind her right ear. Her head tilted as she leaned closer I know she really liked that. I laughed.

Suddenly the carriage stopped. I grabbed my clothes and armor jumped out. I walked into rhe first shop I saw. A quaint little bakery. Taking my first step in the building the aroma of bread filled my noes. I lifted my head and took a deep breath in though my nose.

"Hi their." I turned to see a plump man giving me a friendly wave. "You must be the owner of this fine establishment!" I loudly exclaimed. He looked at me a bit startled by my enthusiasm.

"If by that you mean I own this shop, then yes mam, I do. What can I do you for?"

"I need to change my clothes. Umm…do you have a bathroom?" He smiled.

"Yes, right their in the back." He pointed to the back of his shop. I followed his finger and ran to the back eagerly. Shutting the door I ran the water. Pulling out a washcloth from my pocket I rubbed my face. I was very sure to remove every speak of grime from my body. Then, I carefully secured my armor onto my body. It was red and black. It looked a bit..evil for the colors of good forces. But it was so. I laced on my boots and brought up my body.

looked at myself in the mirror. My shoulders were broad. I had boyish muscles and curly brown hair I had tucked under my helmet. If it weren't for my eye's and lips I would have a boy face. I sighed. Touching my cheeks I rubbed my smooth skin. I wonder if my mother would still scold me for being part of the war. She always told me no. No, you can't fight, it's too dangerous. But look at me now, General. Commander of an entire army. And only at the age of 18. I worked so hard to be where I am now.

I walked out of the bathroom all ready to visit the king. The shop owner stared at me suspiciously. "Um, where are you from exactly?"

"I'm from my home kingdom Aria. It's very far away."

"It must be, I've never heard of it before."

"Yes. Now I really must be going, I have an urgent message for the king. But don't worry. Next time I'll come back and buy something next time." Rushing out the door I hoped into the back of the carriage. The coachman took off and we were on out way to the castle. Venita eye'd me up and down.

"Well, don't you look ready to conquer the day!"

"I know. I can feel it Venita. Today is the day! Everything will change! Peace will finally be…be… beside us." I smiled. Almost tearing up. Venita jumped up giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry." I grinned.

"When did you get all soft?" Venita's voice became flustered.

"Well. I just…I, I really care about you indra." It was almost an hour drive before the carriage finally stopped. I shook nervously.

"General, we're here."

"y—yes sir." I studdered loudly. I grabbed my chest wanting to grab onto my hear. Wanting to caress it. I could feel my body shift up and down.

The coachman opened up the door for me. I smiled and hoped out. The castle was so big and grand it took my breath away. A skinny man spoke loudly, reading from a scroll.

"May I present General Jhonathan Reeves. From the Kingdom of Aria." I stepped out in front of the king. His family followed closely behind. I took off my helmet. And whipped my brown wavy hair back and fourth. Suddenly something caught my eyes the queen…and princess were…miranda and sofia.

"Indra!" Yelled sofia. She ran up to me and gave my legs a big hug. I smiled and picked her up. Spinning her around once I exclaimed.

"Sofi! I missed you so much!" The king stepped forward.

"Sofia, do you, know this young woman?" Miranda touched his shoulder bringing him back to her.

"Rollie, This young woman is my niece." I stepped away from sofia and walked to miranda. I looked away awkwardly.

"Can…can I hug you, or…" miranda grabbed my arms and brought me in for a big hug. Startled I stood stiff in her arms. I didn't expect her now, being a queen to hug me. I wrapped my around her embracing it. Miranda let me go. She smiled towards me.

"It is so nice to see you Indra." " yes. You too, queen…miranda. I came here because I have to talk with the king about some urgent news." King roland smiled and walked to me.

"Well since you are family, why don't you stay for dinner, and we will discuss it then." I wanted to say no. But I couldn't find myself to do that.

"Yes sir." We walked up the stairs into the castle. King roland looked to me.

"Why don't you get changed. And please, make yourself comfortable. Our castle is your castle." I stopped and bowed respectfully to him.

"Thank you your majesty ."


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes shifted down as sofia's grip on my hand tightened.

"Indra, you are going to love it here! And I'm sure everyone will love you." My mouth emitted a small laugh.

"I hope so." Sofia dragged me into the castle. It surprised me to see how much she missed me. I knew I missed her a lot but, I didn't think she would be this exited to see me again. I dropped my eyebrows having a cousin like sofia is the best. I always know she is there, even if I don't want her to be. My thoughts were intiruppted by the boy walking beside me.

"Are you really a real live General?!" He asked enthralled. I chuckled slyly and quite flaky. My hand touched my chest.

"Why yes, I am."

"Brilliant!" Exclaimed the young boy. Sofia squeaked.

"Oh! I had almost forgotten to introduce my brother and sister. This is prince james, and princess amber." I looked at both the prince and princess. They seemed to share many similarities in their physical appearance. I guess they are twins. I smilled.

"Well james, you are a handsome young boy. And princess amber, you are a beautiful young girl." Both children smiled at my comments. Amber sighed and fluffed her hair.

"I am beautiful! Arn't I?" My smile became more large.

"But of course." I gave a very low bow, making sure to dip my head downwards. The kids looked at me.

"That armor is so awesome!" James shouted. I looked to my black and red armor.

"Thank you. I know, it's odd that the colors of good are red and black other than blue, or green."

"It is a little strange." Amber commented suspiciously.

"But you shouldn't have the slightest doubts. While I'm here I promise to serve you, and your king untill my departure."

"Hey! Maybe you could show me how to be a knight sometime. " Said james with a wide smile on his face.

"Maybe." I responded

"Well, I'm going to give indra a tour of the castle, coming Amber?"

"I'm afraid not sofia, I have to go and pick my outfit for dinner tonight." I raised an eyebrow. For sister of sofia, amber is...sort of, I can't find the words. Sofia squeezed my hand and led me down the hallway.

"Let's go! This is going to be so much fun!"

Sofia took me to many different rooms. I met so many wonderful people. Everything in the castle was breath taking. It was all so life like. I know that sounds weird. But nothing has been as fun as it used to be. I had nothing at all I did was watch, and listen and occasionally say hello. Other than that i was completly silent. Sofia pulled me to the stairs. She stopped and looked away from me guilt ridden.

"Is this boring?"

"What?! Boring! Not at all! I love your castle. And I love you. And as long as we are spending time together, nothing can be boring." A pink flush spread over sofia's face. Her eyes rolled away from me. I smiled. I was only telling the truth.

"Oh! I haven't introduced you to our royal sorcerer yet!" My eyes lit up.

"You have a royal sorcerer?"

"Yes! He is so magnificent. Come on!"

Sofia dragged me up the stairs which were extremely long. I expected that from a sorcerer. Most of them work in tall towers where they can have full concentration. My mom always told me lots of interesting things about sorcerers. Mostly because she wanted to be one. But she was never that good. Sofia called my name.

"Indra. Where here." We stopped at a wooden door with two bulging green gargoyles at the sides. The way their heads dipped down was creepy. I clasped my hands together almost frightened by what might be behind the door.

Sofia lightly knocked on the wooden door. Thundering footsteps echoed. The door slammed open revealing a skinny man wearing a purple robe. His hair was black with white in the front. His appearance intrigued me. The sorcerer frowned.

"What is it?!" Sofia jumped up happily.

"Mr. Cedric! I wanted to bring Indra up here to meet you! G-General Jonathan Indra!" She declared. I brought my hand to my mouth and giggled.

"Just indra." It was a bit much to announce my title but still fine to mention. I pulled the bun in my brown hair letting down a very wavy pony tail. I looked to cedric who had been staring at me with entranced eyes. As golden as they were they appeared even more as he sighed heavily. I blushed.

"So may we come in Mr. Cedric?" Cedric shook his head ending his thoughts. He smiled to me.

"Yes anything for you, my lovley lady." He threw his arm out welcoming us in. I could tell right off the bat that he was kissing up. Though I don't know who it was directed at, me or sofia. I smirked and walked in.

Cedric closed the door and scampered over to the front of me.

"Welcome to my lair! I mean..workshop!" My eyebrows furrowed. Lair? I wonder what he ment by that. As i scanned the whole room their were beakers, potions, and shelves with numerous spell books. Entranced I whispered to myself.

"Woah." But then, something moved and caught my eye, A raven. He sat perched up on wooden stand.

"Grrr. More guest's." Growled the raven angrily. He sounded vexed to see me. And despite that I still found him fascinating. I leaned forward wanting to come in contact with it.

"Your raven is absolutely gorgeous, and he has such an amazing voice." Cedric slid over to me and stood in the same position, also observing the raven.

"That's my pet woormwood. Ain't he just the best raven? Now wormy, this is indra you better be nice to her." Wormwood rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Ugh. Don't tell me he likes you." I jumped back shocked by his accusation.

"Huh?" Both sofia and cedric eye'd me with overwrought expressions. I pouted giving up my chances of being normal in front of cedric. I paused feeling weird for a moment. This man's name was cedric? Where have I heard that before? Then it hit me. I blushed.

" cedric? Right?"

"Yes, that's my name." He responded with a wide smile on his face. I grabbed the back of my head and rubbed my hair. Ehh. Should I really bring her up? I mean it's not like he will remember...I sighed.

"Did you by any chance have a sorcery teacher named...I don't know, Mya perhaps?" The sorcerer looked away thinking for a moment. He smiled dreamily and lightly gazed down at me.

"Mrs. Reeves, if I can recall."

"My mom." I said gingerly. Cedric almost bolted up from hearing those words. I lifted the corner of my mouth still blushing.

"My aunt was Cedric's sorcery teacher? Wow. It's like we were connected from the start." It took a little bit of thinking but cedric figured it out. He frowned almost disgusted.

"Are you saying that you, and princesses sofia are cousins?" His voice raised as he spoke. " yes! And I love her so much!" I smiled and picked sofia up. She shrieked as I spun her once, kissing her on the cheek. Sofia sighed blushing bright red. " you don't have to do that you know." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry sofi." I dropped my head down and raised my eyes to sofia. Asking for forgiveness. She smiled and put an arm on mine.

"It's okay." I grinned, sofia is one of my very best friends. She is so easy to get along with. Sure me and Venita are best friends, but we also get in arguments a lot. And it's over dumb things. Sofia is different, she's very understanding. I moaned blissfully. My throat let out a distressed sound.

"I think sofia and I should get going. Maybe next time you can teach me a few spells?" After awkwardly scooting out of the room. I sighed and grabbed my chest. "That was a nightmare." Sofia looked up to me confused.

"What was so wrong?"

"Maybe not for you, but I just get so...nervous and tense, whenever I talk about my mom." Sofia stopped and held my hand. Her hand touched my knee. I kneeled down so we were eye to eye. Sofia now with a serious look on, stared into my eyes.

"Is their something you want to tell me?" I tucked my lips in my mouth. I couldn't possibly explain to her, a child, what had happened to my mother. I faked a smile and jumped up.

"Nope! Now come on sofia! You haven't shown me the garden yet, and I really love gardens!" Sofia groaned. She knew their was a secret I was keeping from her. But she gave up and sighed.

"Alright. Come on." I held sofia's hand and we walked down the staircase together.

Cedric's Pov:

"Zeus's Xylophone's!" I groaned disgruntled by this predicament. I walked over to the window and stared out, looking into the garden where sofia and indra were headed. Once indra appeared in my sight I sighed. " oh look at her wormy, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." As she walked around with sofia, she occasionally would bend over to sniff the flowers. Watching her act so graceful was absolutely lovley.

A tension in my temple forced me to frown. " but she is sofia's cousin. The cousin to the girl who's amulet I desperately want!" Wormwood flew over and perched himself of my shoulder. He loudly cawed at me. " you're right wormy, I shant fall for her bewitching good looks so quickly." I squinted my eyes looking down. I know I shouldn't like her, but I can't help it.

Indra's Pov:

I looked all around absorbing the absolute appeal of the garden. It was so green, with bright colors that captivated me. I could just not get enough. Reaching out to a bush I was an inch from the aesthetic red and pink flowers. And from out of no where butterflies emerged from the bush. They fluttered all around me.

A sound came from a distance, a piano key in A major. It reminded me of twinkling stars. I smiled and picked the flower I had been longing to touch. It was as soft as silk and had the smell of my favorite fruit, strawberries.

"This garden is magical. It's so amazing to be here sofia." Sofia smiled widley at me.

"It's really nice to have you here too, indra."

"Sofia!" A small voice called out. Sofia's mouth dropped a little. " oh. That's probably clover my bunny. I'll be back, I have to go look for him."

"Why don't I help you?"

"Oh thank you." We had searched all around the garden until we found clover in the cabbage patch.

"Hey princess, who's your new friend?"

"I'm sofia's cousin, indra." Both clover and sofia looked at me shocked.

"You can understand him?"

"Of course. With the help of my red amulet." Sofia shifted her eyes down looking away from me.

"Amulet?" She whisper to herself. I pulled the red amulet out showing sofia the proof. Her eyes opened up more ecstatic.

"That's just like the amulet I'm wearing now." I looked down to her purple amulet. It was pretty and sparkly just like mine. When I looked at it the amulet was swept over by a glow of light purple shimmers. Just then, i felt something. It was like a surge of energy blasted through my body. Sofia gasped. "Your amulet was glowing and then I felt really strange."

"Willpower, sofia. What you felt was determination. To do the right thing." Sofia gave her amulet a upsetting face, almost as if she was disgusted by it.

"Wow. I've always wanted to do the right thing and help others, but your amulet...suddenly made me feel like...I had a much bigger responsibility than to just be a kind person." I frowned. Sofia's is very wise beyond her years. She almost thinks exactly like me in a away. Her words started to take a new meaning in my mind. What if...sofia could help me stop this war? Even though it sounded pretty far fetched, it did give me hope. I faced sofia who looked up to me curiously.

"Maybe you do." Sofia had no time to process my words before amber came running out.

"Sofia! Indra! Here you both are."

"Amber? What's wrong?" Sofia said worrisome. Amber frowned followed by a groaned.

"If indra is our cousin she should at least dress like royalty, don't you think sofia?"

"Well..." sofia trailed off.

"I have already picked a few dresses out for you in the fitting hall." I was utterly perplexed she would even suggest it.

"Dresses? For? Me?"

"Yes. You must wear formal attire, and get out of all that scarey armor." I chuckled.

"You think this is scarey? You should see the enemies armor." I mumbled the last part swallowing the word enemy. It was hard to bring them up after everything they've done. Facing forward I followed after amber and sofia. Once we got to the fitting hall I saw a lot of dresses. Most of them were light pink but their were others that stood out also. I frowned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do. Princess Amber commands it." I gave her a deep bow.

"Yes your highness."

After trying on many different dresses and getting thousands of compliments from sofia and Amber, none of the dresses seemed to suit me. Amber quickly got frustrated with me. " if you don't find any of these outfits appealing we can go see if Madame Collette has any requests. We walked into the room next door to see the dress maker. Amber walked in first making sure she stayed ahead of me and sofia.

"Madame Collette?"

"Ah! It is the two beautiful princesses and their friend."

"Actually this is my cousin, indra. Their is going to be a royal dinner discussing her business with the king and we thought you might have something a bit more... suitable for her to wear." Sofia put that in a much better way than I ever would have. Madame Collette placed a hand on her chin gripping it in confusion. She circled me one quick time and walked away.

"I am seeing bold, brash, beautiful. It will be..." she ran over to her drawer and shuffled thought the papers in a messy stack. Finally she pulled out the exact one she was searching for. " aha! This is the kind of outfit you have been looking for?" When i saw the outfit I was so in love with it. It was definitely me.

"Yes! It's amazing!" I shouted with glee.

"And it will be ready by dinner time, miss indra."

When we walked out of the room amner put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I guess we can relax now that you won't be going to dinner in that armor of yours. See you two at dinner, I'm going to pick an outfit to wear and it will take a while." And with that amber left me and sofia. I frowned remembering ambers previous comments on my knight suit. I really enjoyed my armor. The red and black colors mean so much to me.

I looked down at my armor, membering what words were spoken when I received it. You are now hereby the general of Kingdom Aria, may you grow and lead us to victory. I smiled and looked away. I defiantly will. I just need to speak with the king before it's too late.


End file.
